Heavenly Soul
Heavenly Soul is the twelfth episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. It is the debut of Kamen Rider Slayer's Stone Form. Synopsis Blake tries to stop the rhino slash while Josh tries to carry out his plan to destroy Slayer. Plot In 1999, Cesar and Jem arrive at GASH and Jem thanks him but says that their still not getting back together. He then asks her on a date, just as friends and she declines. He just smiles and tells her that he’ll respect her decision and leaves. Jim Parker is showing the slash hunters pictures of the spider slash and to be sure to look out for it. Jem offers to look for it, but Jim says that it’s too dangerous for her to go after it. He tells her to contact HQ or Cesar if she sees the slash or any other slash. Cesar arrives at an old house where he confronts a young man and a young boy, Leo and Page. Leo asks him if he was able to get Jem to fall back in love with him. He says that she will in due time. Whether by will or by force. He says that they will soon be free of their curse and will be lifted. Jem is taken home by a Fredrick. Fredrick tells her that he is going on a business trip. Cesar rides his motorcycle to Jem’s apartment and decides to sit in front of the apartment. Blain is playing his violin in front of the apartment and Cesar tells Blain to shut it. Blain says that he is playing for a beautiful Jem’s arrival. Cesar says that his horrible music isn’t going to win her over and gets in his face. He tells him to leave and stay away from Jem. His eyes turn red, but Blain’s eyes turn stained like the stained glass like material on Slash’s skin. They acknowledge each other as a Wolfen and slash respectively. In 2018, Walker asks CEO Jim if the Savior System is completely free of any side effects. He says yes and says that he made sure that only humans are able to use it. He then says that he’s not making the same mistake twice. Dawn thinks of the possibility that it could have been a Bat like Slash that could have killed Josh’s father. Blake tells her that there’s only one way to find out, she has to find out more about Josh’s father since she works for GASH. She says that she’ll talk to Josh. Candice calls Fredrick and tells him to make sure he keeps an eye on Dawn, she could be in danger. The spider slash has been stalking her and is still out there somewhere. Fredrick tells her that he’ll handle it and hangs up. Dawn talks to Josh about his father and asks if he is sure that it was the Slayer. He ever forgot those eyes. That’s why he joined GASH, to avenge his father. He then makes her promise to help him kill the Slayer. Blake is confronted by Destini, who asks him to help her get a picture of a slash. He tells her to give him the camera and let him handle taking the picture. The rhino slash confronts them, and they run off. Blake tells Destini to run while he distracts the slash till the Slayer shows up. She tells him to come with her, but he tells her to just run. He leads the Slash to a car graveyard and is transforms. He is overpowered by the slash even in his Wolf and Merman forms. In the Spirit castle, Leo says that he believes that it’s finally his turn. He gives Blake his powers and Blake turns into Slayer’s Stone Form. Before he defeats the slash, he tells Blake that there is someone greater than him is heading his way, blood will be shed. Blake wonders what he means and Zivat seems worried. Cast to be added Forms Changes Slayer: Slayer Form, Wolf Form, Merman Form, Stone Form Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 13, Knight in Shining Armor. See Also * Pomp and Circumstance: Thunderstrike Purple Eye - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Unfinished: Daddy Fight - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva